


Exploration Mishap

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A small tremor makes for an inconvenience





	Exploration Mishap

Shaak Ti glared at the mouth of the cave, and then at the mess that her lower shin and ankle were. 

"I am not fond of the earth moving unexpectedly," she said, as she did not wish her padawan to think she was afraid or too injured to continue. She cast all her senses over him, and only gave direction when she was certain he was unscathed. "Set a beacon, so we may be found, young one, while I clean and bind these scrapes."

"Yes, Master," he said, reassured by her steadiness. The mission had been a peaceful one, merely negotiating a full treaty to end a decade of trade embargoes and raiding. They would not be in any danger, immediately, and had expected to leave the following day.

Shaak set to cleaning her wounds, rueful over her curiosity that had brought them out to explore. She had only wanted to show off another environment to her young student, and now look at them! She would be quite lucky if all that she received from her own friends was a teasing about her inquisitive nature.

At least her padawan was safe. That was all she cared for in this moment.


End file.
